That's the Spirit: Alternate Ending
by Boolia
Summary: Ending to 'That's the Spirit'. Wondered what happened to Dr. D? Will he turn back into a human or remain a were-cow? Can Perry stop Nick from killing the Doc? Find out...if you dare. And yes, I got Nick from Nick Park, the maker of 'Wallace and Gromit'.


That's the Spirit: Alternate Ending

Dr. Doofenshmirtz was cornered! The transformed doctor looked at the angry mob with pitchforks and torches and then at his nemesis that had horror in his eyes. The doctor looked for a way out but couldn't find one. For once, _he_ was trapped! He had nowhere to run and nowhere to hide.

"We got you now, were-cow!" A citizen shouted.

_"Yeah_!" Another said. "Stop terrorizing our city!"

"Can we hurry this up?" A woman asked. "I got to be home when my child gets home from Trick O Treating!"

_"_Oh, _we'll_ hurry this up." The man reassured her. "Just don't you worry!"

"What are we going to do now?" A man wanted to know.

"Kill him of course!" The angry mob agreed and threw their pitchforks at the were-cow. Dr. D tried to shield himself with his hoofs.

Perry quickly went into pet mode and went between the mob and the monster. He chattered. The mob stopped with their pitchforks and looked at him.

"_Awe!"_ A young woman admired. "He is _so adorable_!"

_"Move platypus_!" The first man ordered. "Come on, we got a were-cow to kill!" The platypus stayed put. The man went to the platypus and tried to move him, but no matter what, Perry kept jumping out of his hands and resumed position.

"Can somebody help me?" Everybody in the mob tried but Perry kept jumping from their hands.

"What do we do now?" Someone asked. "He keeps slipping away from us and we need to kill that beast before he destroys something!"

Suddenly, a gunshot went off. Everyone looked at where the loud noise came from, including Perry and Dr. D. There, in front of his truck, stood a short black haired man in a poacher outfit. He also wore a poacher's hat. He blew on his gun.

"Who are you?" Someone wanted to know. The black haired man stepped foreword.

"Name's Nick." He said. "Nick Parkinson. And I understand you have a were-cow problem, am I right?"

_"Yeah!_ Only problem is that platypus is in our way." He looked back at Nick. "We don't want to hurt him. We just want to destroy that were-cow."

"_Yeah_!" Everyone agreed and all nodded.

"Then let the master show you how's it done!" He pointed it at Dr. D "Now were-cow, time to die!" He was about to shoot when Perry pounced on him. "Hey _what the?"_ He fired at the sky. Dr. D did his victory dance.

_"You missed me, you missed me!_" He taunted in a sing-songy tone. But all is what came out was excited mooing. Nick pushed Perry off.

"Get _off _of me you stupid platypus!" Perry pounced at him once more when he fired again, missing completely.

"_No!_ I have one more shot!" He looked at the mob. "Will somebody hold him back until the job is done?" Two people stepped forward. Perry was about to run when they held him back. He tried to get out, but they were too strong.

"Now where were we? Oh yeah!" He pointed at Doofenshmirtz again. "Time to end this. It's all or nothing!" He pulled the trigger and fired. Perry got out of the people's grasp and ran towards Dr. D.

But it was two late. The bullet hit Dr. D in the chest. Perry froze, wide eyed. His nemesis then fell to the floor, motionless. There was silence, and then everyone cheered. Perry had tears in his eyes as he knelt down to him. Nick blew on his gun again.

"You're the best Nick Parkinson!" Someone said.

"My job here is done!" He said proudly. He was about to leave when he heard a cry from mob.

"_Look_!" Someone shouted. The were-cow then started changing back into a man, Dr. Doofenshmirtz.

"That guy murdered a man!" The mob then glared at Nick. Nick laughed nervously.

_"Hey_, can't we all be friends? He asked. "I didn't know he was a human, _honest!"_

_"Doesn't matter_!" Someone shouted. "Murder is still murder."

_"LET'S GET HIM!"_ Everyone yelled. They all ran with their torches and pitchforks. Nick gulped.

"_MOMMY_!" he screamed, running for his life. The angry mob chased him down the street. Perry was still sniffing and wiping his tears away from his eyes. He couldn't believe it. His nemesis…_dead._ Nobody deserved this, not even Dr. D.

Perry was about to walk off when he heard evil laughter. He looked around. Could it be? _Nah_! He started walking off again when he heard the same evil laugh a second time and gulped. Could he be hearing the ghost of Dr. Doofenshmirtz? When he heard it a third time, he took off running for the trees. The evil laughter stopped.

"No, no Perry the Platypus. It's just me, Heinz Doofenshmirtz." Perry peeked out. He sighed in relief. It was only him, trying to Halloween scare. He walked out, looking mad.

"_Ha!_ I put the _Trick_ in Trick Or Treat! _Get it?_ Because it's 'Trick or Treat' and I tricked you." Perry just walked off.

"Oh, _come on!_ That was a good Halloween joke there! On the bright side, the effects of my inator wore off. I am just me again and I won't turn into a were-cow ever again. I think when I turned back into a human; it healed me from that bullet. I'm just as surprised as you are. Weird." He then curled his fingers into a fist and shook it back and fourth. _CURSE YOU PERRY THE PLATYPUS_! _Happy Halloween!"_

"Well Ferb," Phineas told his stepbrother. They had just gotten home from Trick Or Treating and their haunted house adventure with Russell and his parents. "We had a long night tonight with Russell and his parents. Let's check our candy and see what we got!" He dumped out his candy on the floor. Ferb did the same. "Ferb! I think I scored more candy then you!"

Perry then strolled in from the doggie door. The brothers looked at him.

"Oh, there you are Perry." Perry chatted. Phineas then noticed something off about his pet. He scratched his chin. "Hey Perry, where's your Igor costume?" Perry's eyes then grew wide. Shoot! He forgot his costume at headquarters!

"_Agent P!"_ Monogram appeared on screen. Perry was not there. "_Tragic news_! Your nemesis died and…you're not here." He then noticed the abandoned Igor costume on the floor before the exit. "Oh, an Igor costume just lying on the floor, _sweet_! Hey wait a minute. Wasn't Agent P wearing an Igor costume when he came in? _Shoot_! I was hoping we could lend this to one of our field agents. _Oh well_, I bet Agent P is coming back to get it. Major Monogram, over and out! Wait, am I talking to myself?"

"Yes sir." Carl told him, coming on screen. "Yes you are." Monogram eyed Carl.

_"Carl,_ shut up and start the movie." Carl went off screen. "And this time, don't pee in your pants."

"I didn't sir. That was you, remember?" Monogram sighed.

"Just start the film Carl."

"Yes sir." Monogram walked off screen and the monitor turned off.

The End


End file.
